hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Tomb of Din
The Tomb of Din is relatively straightforward compared to the others. The puzzles that are required for the Earsplitter are neatly organised on the left side and middle of the tomb, while the optional puzzles are on the right. You will need the Lightreaver. From the get-go,use the Lightreaver to destroy the Lazers ahead,once you enter the area they were blocking,a Rolling Stone and a Rock n Roll will spawn.(Essentially just easy to kill Roly Polies,just be careful) Mash them and go back to the center and move forward. Now....WATCH OUT FOR A WHOLE BUNCH OF ROLLING STONES/ROCKNROLLS.SO QUICKLY DASH RUN TOP RIGHT AND START RUNNING AND MASHING THEM. Or actually, i recommend hit and run tactics with a level Flamebringer. Or actually, i recommend hit and run tactics with a level Flamebringer. Next,you have this sort of Dance revolution esque puzzle which you have to step tiles in a sequence.Code is Red,Yellow,Red,Green,Blue,Blue,Yellow,Green,Green,Red. Afterwards,you have to kill a bunch of Beetle Nests to unlock the next area.Code is Red,Yellow,Green,Blue,Yellow,Blue,Red,Green,Green,Red. Now go here and use the Planetsmasher to get the bugs to step on the switches to unlock the passage,then step on the red switch ahead to leave it open after you. Watch out as you enter the next area,as they are Rock N Roll and Rolling Stone around,mash them and move on. To explain how exactly this puzzle works, you have to step PERSISTENTLY on those four colored tiles,like an actual Dance Stepmania game, stepping to corresponding color pattern of the incoming tiles. DO NOT STEP OFF THOSE TILES UNTIL YOU HAVE SOLVED ENOUGH BLOCKS. Behold the Earsplitter and Journal entry 12.Use it to hit the coil and unlock your way back to the entrance. Before you leave,push this Scarey Bat to the tile to unlock the other parts of the tomb. Do so for the next two bats,then you can leave for now. In the middle is a large open room. Upon entering, the exits will close and a number of giant rolling ball enemies (The Rolling Stones) will start rolling around the room. Touching them will instantly kill you, so be careful. You have to defeat all of them in order to progress. They have a lot of HP, and turn into a lot of small bouncing fragments that do a little bit of damage when touched. The best way to avoid these fragments is to run into the middle where the rolling ball was, instead of trying to move away and accidentally getting run over by another ball. Also, avoid the right side where there are walls that might corner you. The Planetsmasher can help by sucking in some of the balls into a fixed location, so you can spam hammers at them without risking being run over. Past the open room, there are many bug nests that spawn endless numbers of bugs (The Beatles). The best hammer for dealing with bugs is the Earsplitter, which you don't have yet. In the meantime, the Planetsmasher is a decent substitute. At the end of the bug area, there will be a Dance Dance Revolution pad (four tiles in different colours arranged in a diamond). When you first enter the room, the tiles will flash in a particular order, and you have to step on them in the same order to progress. It doesn't matter if you misstep or leave the room and come back, the pattern will still be the same. There's a similar puzzle further down, but with the tiles all in a row instead of being in a diamond. While progressing past the other puzzles, you may have noticed the empty area on the leftmost edge of the tomb where coloured tiles keep scrolling downwards. At the left lower corner, you'll find a Guitar Hero minigame where you have to step on the tile with the same colour as the tile that's about to reach the bottom. Optional puzzles The puzzles on the right side of the tomb feature Scaredy Bats, which are friendly (your enemies will also attack them and your hammers don't hurt them). They'll try to keep at a distance from you, and you have to herd them onto particular tiles. This is relatively easy with single bats, but there are more puzzles later that involve herding two or five bats at once. The five-bat puzzle gives a Hammer Up and requires the Bonecrusher to complete, since if you try to walk past the bats to pick up the Hammer Up, the bats will scatter and need to be herded again. Further on, there's another one where you have to herd a total of 10 bats past indestructible bug nests into a safe room, but this is much easier since you can do them one at a time and they respawn when they get killed by the bugs. The Earsplitter is very useful here for clearing away bug swarms. Secrets There's a comic page for getting a high score on the Guitar Hero puzzle in the lower left. Category:Sleepless Hollow Category:Sleepless Hollow Locations